


Extranjero

by zelosno



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: "I hate my life" corrin, ALSO GUYS NILES IS HISPANIC, Lets be serious, Like, M/M, This is all I want in life, also horny, also im writing this mainly because i also remembered, and the only reason im writing this, arriba in this bitch, as shit, everyone is sexually frustrated, forbidden dragon prince and suave former thief???? sign me TF UP, he gon speak espanol un in this bitch, hes always cheery and shit, hes depressed here, i aint gonna tag everyone but theres gonna be tension everywhere my dudes, is bc no one ever writes shit for corrin and niles, its so fucking hot, its such a hot pairing, just so yall kno leo xander and im still deciding but maybe camilla yeah they all get sexual shit, like deadass, like fuck yall, like fuck yall man, like he was fuckign locked away, quiero que niles haga cosas deliciosas con corrin, that no one ever writes depressed corrin, they tryna fuccc, this is my first fic in years, yall everyones gonna fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelosno/pseuds/zelosno
Summary: every1 loves corrin and there's some confusion some shit and also niles is hispanic bc holy fuck yes





	1. Placer Conocerlo

Corrin thought to himself, for probably the millionth time this month, that it had to get better someday. He was lying on his bed, his white hair splayed across his pillow as his eyes stared up at the same gray ceiling that had watched him since he was young. Everything about his demeanor, the way his hands rested behind his head, the way his right leg was propped up slightly, and the way his face showed no sign of emotion, read that he was relaxed. Calm. Tranquil. In reality, of course, the youngest prince was far from that. It wasn’t until two years ago, when it seemed as if the clarity that comes from one’s teenage years had finally decided to descend upon him, that he realized he was not a person living in a home. He was a hostage, he was trapped, and he had no idea why. It dawned on him, after eavesdropping on far too many conversations about the happenings that occur outside the walls of the castle, and after reading an endless amount of newspapers and books and journals and articles, that normal people are allowed to leave their homes, that normal people are not being constantly watched by guards or soldiers or the walls themselves, that normal people talk and meet and befriend strangers, and that he himself was not a normal person.  


Corrin, at the age of 18, finally realized that it was not because he was a prince that he was so tightly controlled, for his brothers and sisters had far more freedom than him, and it stung him in a way that had changed him bitterly. He had no clue why he was chained like a dog to the Northern Fortress, and seemingly to the castle itself, and this unanswered question made him restless, impatient, and, most of all, frustrated.  


“Master Corrin, it is time to get up. Today is not the appropriate day for you to sleep in, and I assure you, I will not allow you to be late to this morning’s happenings. It is not every day you have the luxury to partake in events such as these.”  


Jakob boldly walked into the room and, without so much of a glace to his Lord, retrieved Corrin’s armor from his closet and set it on the bed by his feet.

“I don’t want to go.” He turned his face to the wall. Defiance.  


“Lately, you haven’t wanted to do a lot of things, Milord.” Hands on the hips. Firmness.  


“Is that so?” A slight smirk. Retaliation.  


“When was the last time you trained your sword?” He cocked his head. Hook.  


“The day Xander left.” A roll of the eyes. Line.  


“Prince Xander departed for Cheve over a week ago and returned this dawn.” A slight smirk. Sinker.  


Corrin’s red eyes met Jakob’s as he sat up in bed.  


“A week? There’s no way, I swear it was just a couple of days ago that I sparred with him!” Corrin exclaimed, breaking his uptight character momentarily.  


“No my liege, it has been exactly seven days,” Jakob stated, his smirk disappearing as a different expression covered his features. The young prince couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but it looked a lot like pity.  


Corrin reached for his armor and began putting it on with an empty expression on his face. His life was beginning to feel a lot like an automated sequence of events that made everything feel like a blur.  


“I expect you downstairs in no less than fifteen minutes. And please Milord, if there is anything troubling you in any way, know that I am here to serve,” Jakob said sincerely as he left the room.  


Corrin finished putting on his armor and looked at himself in the mirror before heading down. Had it really been a week? How could he not notice such a long time span pass him by? He was getting distracted, and that was the last thing he needed right now. As he studied himself in the mirror, Corrin promised that he would pay more attention to the things happening around him, that he would be less unaware of his surroundings and more attentive to the things happening around him. When the young prince finally turned away from the mirror and headed out of his room, it was a shame that he did not notice that his under eyes were a shade of purple deeper than the Nohrian sky, that his face was as empty and expressionless as the castle walls, and that his Dragonstone did not shine as brightly as his smile once did.  


-  


“My dear Corrin, how absolutely wonderful it is to see you this morning! I just know that with you here my day will be so much better my lovely one!” Camilla exclaimed as she pulled Corrin into a tight, exaggerated hug. When Corrin finally managed to pull away from her generous chest, he curtly greeted his sister back and excused himself to grab something to eat. Camilla watched as her dear Corrin lost himself in the crowd of people and her face quickly dropped all trace of the happiness that was found there only moments ago. His cheeks no longer turned pink at her hugs, she noted bitterly, and his smile resembled Xander’s during war meetings with politicians he secretly despised.  


It was a coy, a disguise, a fake.  


She momentarily seethed with a mix of fierceness and worry before composing herself and walking away to greet the newcomers, her baby brother pushed to the back of her mind only because of her duties this morning.  


Corrin had left his eldest sister to her devices as he strode away to the opposite side of the ballroom and looked at his surroundings. Usually the ballroom was only open during the night time, when fancy dances that consisted of too much perfume and too many unspoken affairs were put on for a variety of different reasons, but today all of Nohr’s allies were having their yearly meeting at none other than the glorious castle itself. The event consisted of every tribe, village, city, and town that was allied with the country, and it was put on to strengthen bonds between the allies. In truth, Corrin believed it was probably put on by Nohr to see which places had armies that, if needed, could easily be sent out to battle without a care if they would survive or not.  


Such is politics.  


Such is Nohr.  


Such is life.  


Corrin made his way to the nearest wall and leaned against a door and watched the hundreds of people mingle amongst themselves. Even among such a mass of bodies in such a huge place, the youngest prince could easily spot his siblings. He could see Elise excitedly talking to a girl with red hair by the breakfast table, and nearby was Xander, standing tall as he listened to the words of what looked like a tribe chieftain. Camilla now stood on the first step of the grand staircase smirking down at a couple of men that all spoke loudly over each other in pathetic attempts to get her attention.  


Looking away, he searched and spotted Leo in the opposite corner of the grand ballroom whispering with a blonde man who moved his hands far too often and who, by the looks of his outfit, was undoubtedly a mage. It was strange that his brother would be whispering at an event where no one would ever be able to remotely hear him due to the deafening noise of hundreds of conversations, but Corrin had no time to contemplate this thought further as a cold blade was pushed against his throat.  


Panic rose quickly upon the young prince, but his training and instinct quickly set in and he managed to keep himself rigid and calm. He knew better than to make a scene and have the blade “accidentally” slash his throat open.  


Whoever was wielding the blade quickly wrapped a strong arm around Corrin and pushed him towards his body, trapping Corrin firmly against him. The stranger holding him captive was much bigger and stronger than him, Corrin noted, and he immediately knew that physical attempts to escape would be futile.  


The tall stranger leaned down slowly and placed his lips extremely close to Corrin’s ear.  


“ _Dios mio,_ ” said a deep voice, “looks like it’s a _very_ good morning for me isn’t it?”  


Corrin’s entire body shivered at the sensation of the man’s gruff voice, and it took him a moment to collect himself.  


“What - ” Corrin said as he stood rigidly still, “What do you want?”  


A deep chuckle rang from the man’s throat, and he could feel the stranger’s warm body rumble against him.  


Corrin’s cheeks turned pink.  


“I want you to assess the situation you’re in,” the stranger said, “Look at everyone around you, every single person in this ballroom. How many people do you think there are? Four hundred? Five hundred? Maybe six? All of these people, mingling and chatting and enjoying themselves, and yet, no one seems to notice the fact that you are standing here, in this lonely corner, your absolutely _ravishing_ body pressed against mine, and my absolutely _delicious_ blade pressed against your pretty little neck.”  


At this, the blade was pressed a bit harder against his throat, and Corrin had to take shorter breaths as to not cut himself every time he exhaled.  


“Alright I – ahhh – I’ve assed the situation, now –ahhh – now what?” Corrin managed to choke out. Every time he spoke a bit too fast his throat would push against the sharpness of the blade, causing him to cry out slightly in pain.  


“Gods, what _lovely_ sounds you make,” the man said lewdly, “ _quiero saber que sonidos haras cuando te tenga en la cama._ ”  


“Aghhh!” Corrin exclaimed as the blade was harshly pushed against his throat quickly and then removed completely.  


“Unfortunately, I can’t keep you like this,” he pushed Corrin’s body against him harder and a smirk that Corrin couldn’t see covered the stranger’s face, “…not forever at least.”  


Corrin felt as if he was falling for a second before he was pulled into the door that he had been previously leaning against until the other man’s body had taken his spot.  


He heard the door shut quickly behind him and finally turned to take a look at the man who had threatened him.  


The man was standing with one foot against the door and staring Corrin down, as if their previous encounter had never occurred and he had been there the entire time. His hair was slightly whiter than his, but that’s where any resemblances stopped. The stranger was taller than him, almost a full head, and more muscular than him as well. He had a darker complexion, which immediately told Corrin that he was an outsider and definitely not from Nohr.  


Most importantly, and irritatingly enough, he was, as much as Corrin hated to admit it, incredibly handsome.  


Remembering where he was, Corrin finally spoke up.  


“Who are you to threaten me with a blade? Do you know who I am?” the young prince seethed, standing up straight and crossing his arms as an attempt to look more intimidating. It always works when Xander does it.  


The man lowered his foot and stood straight.  


“ _Que preguntas tan astutas para esa linda cara._ No, I don’t know who you are and I don’t care. And for your information, I am the absolute most qualified person to threaten you with a blade,” he said with a frightening smirk.  


Corrin’s body was pulled in and turned around so swiftly by the man that it took him a moment to realize his back was once again pushed against the door, albeit the opposite side, and that his head was trapped between two dark muscular arms.  


The handsome stranger leaned in closely, his nose almost touching Corrin’s, and Corrin felt the adrenaline pump through him as his body began to get hot.

“I’m Niles, and until I say so,” he hungrily licked his lips, “you belong to me.”


	2. Extraño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot begins

“Enough!” Corrin yelped, placing his hands over Niles’ hard chest and pushing him away, “Quit playing games with me like I’m just a toy, just tell me what you want from me already!”

Niles let himself be shoved backwards and felt his mood change slowly. He himself was tired of playing around and remembered that he needed to complete his task before his time ran out.

“You want answers? Fine. I’m trying to catch someone, it’s that simple, but I need someone, a forgettable person that no one cares about and no one would miss to ensure everything flows smoothly,” Niles said as he saw those red eyes narrow dangerously, “Therein lies you. Alone and careless? Quiet and unarmed? You were the perfect candidate for this task.”

Niles slid out his blade once more and noted how his captive didn’t flinch as its tip met his throat one last time.

“Do you get it, toy?”

Corrin stared back at him in silence. He’d struck a chord.

“The quiet game now, huh? Well you better get those pretty lips of yours talking before I use this blade to open them up for me again. Your name, what is it?”

Forgettable. Someone no one would miss. His heart burned with rage and self-hatred.

“Kamui,” Corrin said leaning into the blade, “What do you want me to do?”

               --

Having finally left the storage room, Niles had managed to sneak the both of them onto the second floor, and now Corrin found himself looking down at the mass of people occupying the ballroom.

“Now, Kamui, listen carefully to what I’m about to tell you,” Niles purred into his ear.

The angry tension between them had subsided as soon as Corrin stopped arguing, and now Niles continued to speak as he first had.

Still, Corrin didn’t want to give Niles the satisfaction of getting a reaction from him, but the fact that he had him pressed up against the railing and that his body felt so _hot_ was making it hard for him to concentrate on anything else.

“You see that guy standing by the third pillar?”

“With the green hair?”

“ _Que vista_. What a keen eyesight you’ve got. Yes him. I need you to distract him and get him to follow you out of the ballroom and into the garden. The exit’s right behind where he’s standing so it shouldn’t be very hard. Once you’ve done that and have him a good distance away from here, tell him you want to share a secret with him and that you plan on murdering Prince Corrin. He will tr-“

“Wait, what?” Corrin yelped as he slid sideways and out from where Niles had been pressing against him.

“Murder Prince Corrin? I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Corrin asked with a genuine look of confusion on his face.

“My, my you even have the gall to cut me off mid sentence, what an interesting character you are. Yes, you heard me, you will tell him that you plan to murder Prince Corrin, then he will attack you and I will be able to legally kill him.”

Corrin stared at him incredulously. Prince Corrin? Kill him legally? None of it made any sense to him. Did Niles perhaps not-

“Listen kid, it’s not like I’m actually making you kill this prince. Hell, I wouldn’t even know where to find him considering I don’t know what he looks like or if he so much as even exists. All you need to know is that that green haired type is a ninja and, more importantly, a threat. Due to the circumstances of this event, my liege has the perfect opportunity to get rid of him with no repercussions if he so much as attempts to harm a Nohrian, aka _you_.”

Corrin blinked. He really didn’t know. The only reason Corrin told Niles that his name was Kamui was because he personally hated the way his name sounded on his lips. He never knew why but saying Kamui just felt so much more natural. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t tell Niles that he was the infamous, and apparently almost non-existent, Prince Corrin, but he also couldn’t back down from the “task” that had been thrusted upon him with a threat and a sharp blade.

In fact, he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he kind of wanted to be part of it. Nothing much happens in the castle walls anyways, what else is there to do?

“It sounds like a wild plan,” Corrin said as his resolve grew and he stepped closer to Niles, “but you’re not really giving me an option when it comes to taking part in this are you?”

Niles cocked his head.

“Well, well, it sounds to me like you _want_ to partake in this small mission,” Niles stated looking Corrin up and down, “What a mood you’ve undergone, considering you’re being so cooperative.”

“I’ve had a sudden change of heart.”

“How arousing.”

Corrin tried to ignore the tone in Niles voice. He walked back to the edge and was surprised to see the man with the green hair still standing where he was moments ago, scanning the crowd as if looking for something.

“Alright, I’ll go down there, lure him out to the garden, tell him I’m going to kill Prince Corrin, and then what? You just walk up and threaten the guy with your overused blade?”

Niles smirked.

“Do you really think I would kill him in that way? How insulting. First off, I'll be watching everything from the trees, so I won’t walk up, hell, I won’t even drop down. One clear arrow through the heart will get the job done… unless I decide to tease him before I end it. I am known for playing with my food before ravishing it,” he added with a wink.

Corrin stepped back and looked up at him. Was he even ready to do this? The answer was, of course, no. He wasn’t ready to risk his life for no reason at all, but he was also not ready to continue living through his monotone routine in the castle. His life made him want to die. This mission? I mean, he _could_ die, but it didn’t make him _want_ to die. In fact, It made him want to live. It made him want to feel the rush of doing something risky, of doing something he shouldn’t be doing.

Perhaps with someone he shouldn’t be with.

“Earth to Kamui,” Niles snapped, “Look, nothing will happen to you. Once he’s dead you will walk back to the ballroom and pretend nothing ever happened. I will take care of the body and all the legal affairs and at the end of the day you will return to whatever part of Nohr you’re from and we will never see each other again.”

Was that a twinge of disappointment Corrin felt for a second?

“Okay but how exactly do I get him to go to the garden with me of all places? What do you want me to say? ‘Hey check out these cool flowers back here, no like way back here like waaaaay back here in this place that’s really far away from everyone and also where you can be assassinated quietly’? How’s that gonna work, _Niles_?” Corrin asked sarcastically.

Niles sneered.

“I’m gonna tell you what you’re gonna do, Kamui.”

Corrin was immediately pressed against the railing overlooking the first floor once more, and his view was of the tops of hundreds of heads as he suddenly felt Niles’ strong hand splay across his abdomen.

“You’re gonna introduce yourself to him and then… you’re gonna tease him,”

Niles’ hand slowly moved downwards against Corrin’s stomach as he bit his lip from making any embarrassing noises. His mind was going blank and his body was so _hot_.

“Tell him his hair looks nice or some shit like that, make his cheeks go pink and once you’ve got him wrapped around your finger...”

Niles’ hand suddenly rubbed Corrin’s crotch hard, and Corrin couldn’t bite back the moan that slipped from his delicious lips. His hips reflexively thrusted into Niles’ hand, catching the thief off guard. Niles immediately felt all the blood in his body rush to his dick, and he knew he had to leave before he got too carried away and forgot about the time limit he had on the mission.

“… then you tell him you want to show him _something_ ,” Niles said into Corrin’s ear as he removed his hand but kept his body pressed against him. Corrin didn’t miss how Niles’ semi-hard dick felt against his lower back.

“See, now you’re turned on, I just gave you a head start. Now go to him before I put that body of yours to good use,” Niles said as he pushed himself off Corrin, “and trust me, Kamui, I know exactly _every damn thing_ I’m gonna do to your body.”

Suddenly Niles was gone and Corrin was left with one thing on his mind –

He couldn’t wait for Niles to break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking hell just b o n e him niles amirite i promise more updates if U LIKE THIS LEAVE A MF COMMENT MAN LET ME KNO OKAY TRICK ME INTO WRITING MORE OF UR FILTH FOR U MAN also next chapter is gonna be longer hehe RT if kamuzero is literally all u fuckin live for literally i wanna shove everything kamuzero up my fuckin ass man i lvoe them so muc h aslso niles hot dick up corrins ass shit stab ursel f if u agrree

**Author's Note:**

> nuestro papi niles says:  
> Dios mio - "My God"  
> quiero saber que sonidos haras cuando te tenga en la cama - "I want to know what sounds you'll make when I get you in bed  
> Que preguntas tan astutas para esa linda cara. - "What astute questions for that lovely face." (actually means "what rough, straightforward questions for such a lovely face.")
> 
> alright yall im here to please it takes like 5 seconds to leave kudos or somethin pls do it so u guys can trick me into writing more of ur shameful fantasies also i need validation let's fuckin go i don't give a fuck i fucking love niles so much te amo bb


End file.
